


Support: Naesala and Pelleas

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Fire Emblem Supports [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, It Gets Better, Naesala is in a bad mood, Pelleas is curious, Set after the battle against Lekain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: The battle was about to begin when Naesala heard someone calling him.





	1. C support

The battle was about to begin when Naesala heard someone calling him.

\- King Kilvas, wait! -.

\- Who’s… -, he started, turning around, - Ah, it’s you, King Pelleas -.

\- I was looking for you… -, Pelleas started, but he was soon cut off by Naesala, who asked:

\- What do you want? -.

\- Well, I… um… -.

 

Pelleas tried to speak but the other’s reaction had intimidated him a little.

\- As soon as the Blood Pacts were destroyed you left us immediately, so I came here looking for you -, he finally managed to say.

Naesala grimaced.

\- Let me guess -, he said, - You thought that we should start hanging out and talking like good friends at a tavern? -.

\- Lekain told me about another Pact but I had no idea it was yours and I got curious -, Pelleas defended himself, - I just want to know how… -.

\- Maybe you haven’t noticed it yet, but the battle is about to start -, Naesala pointed out, interrupting him again, -You should prepare yourself instead of bothering me -.

\- I just… -.

\- Besides, don’t think that I have any intentions of talking about the story of my life with you, King Pelleas, so don’t come here anymore and stick with your beorc friends -, Naesala concluded and then he left without giving Pelleas any chance to say anything.

 

\- Good job, Pelleas, you really outdid yourself this time -, he commented, once he was alone, massaging his temples.

\- I can’t let things be this way, though -, he continued.

He would have continued but, exactly as Naesala had said, there was a battle to fight. He would have taken care of that later.


	2. B support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it’s you again.

Pelleas took a deep breath and then he stepped forward, saying:

\- King Naesala -.

\- Hhm? Ah, it’s you again -, was the reply that came from the Raven King.

\- I’m here to apologize -, Pelleas said then, - I shouldn’t have bothered you before -.

\- I’m the one who should apologize -, Naesala replied, - You had good intentions and, well, I wasn’t in my best mood, I’ll admit -.

\- So, you wanted to talk about the Blood Pact, right? -, he added then.

\- There’s no need -, Pelleas quickly replied, - I won’t force you to talk about it. I understand if you don’t want to, after all it’s a painful experience, I know it -.

\- At least you’ve been lucky -, Naesala stated, - You had to suffer under it for so little time… -.

\- It’s true, I don’t even want to imagine what I would’ve done if… -.

 

\- … But you’re also very brave -.

\- What? -.

\- Let’s just say that a little bird told me a thing or two about you -, Naesala explained.

\- You talked to Micaiah? -.

\- Well, we’ve been travelling together for a while, it was inevitable -, Naesala replied, - Honestly I have no idea about what she wanted to accomplish, perhaps she wanted to make me fell less alone, who knows -.

\- Then I’m surprised you didn’t laugh at me when you first saw me -, Pelleas stated.

\- And why should I? -, Naesala asked, - Although it’s true that our… predicament isn’t exactly the same, I for starters have inherited the Pact, I haven’t be the one who signed it, but I know your struggle and I have to say, you didn’t do too badly -.

\- … I don’t think so -, Pelleas replied.

\- Excluding their momentary condition, your people are fine, right? There hadn’t been any plague spreading, right? Then you did well. Besides, Lekain is dead and we’re free, now -.

\- Yes, finally. I don’t think I would’ve been able to resist for a longer time, like you did -.

\- Don’t think that I had it easy, kid, I mean, King Pelleas -, Naesala said, - When I became King my country was in shambles. Our population had been decimated by the plague and we were poor. I had to resort to thievery and started to trade with beorcs just to make sure that we had something to eat. And of course Lekain didn’t make it easier, he was really enjoying himself with our difficulties… -, he scowled, then he tried to relax, - … I’m just glad he’s dead. Bastard got what he deserved -.

 

\- And you’ve never thought of… I mean… -.

\- To just get over with it? To kill myself? -, Naesala asked.

\- … Yes -.

\- Sometimes -, Naesala replied, - During moments of weakness -, he made a pause then, - But I was responsible for my people, I couldn’t leave them, not with the risk of someone worse that me taking the throne, or at least this is what I kept telling myself. The truth is that I’m too much of a coward to actually end myself -.

\- I think that’s very brave, actually -, Pelleas replied, - It would’ve been easier to just dump the responsibility to someone else, but you kept going. It’s admirable -.

\- Really? Oh, huh… -, Naesala mumbled.

\- King Naesala -, Pelleas inquired, - Are you perhaps… embarrassed? -.

\- Nonsense -, the other replied, - And stop smirking like that. You look foolish -.

\- We should probably end this conversation before it’s too late -, he added then, - We still have a goddess to fight, after all -.

\- You’re right -, Pelleas agreed, - Be careful, King Naesala -.

\- Only if you do the same, King Pelleas -.


	3. A support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- You’re really observant today -, Naesala replied, - But yes, I wanted to ask your honest opinion about something -.

Pelleas was preparing for the battle when Naesala approached him.

\- King Pelleas -, he greeted him, - I see you’re doing fine -.

\- I can say the same for you, King Naesala, but tell me, is there something you want to tell me? -, Pelleas asked.

\- You’re really observant today -, Naesala replied, - But yes, I wanted to ask your honest opinion about something -.

\- My honest opinion? About what, precisely? -.

\- … Do you think we’ll survive this? I mean, we’re fighting a Goddess after all. I was wondering what you think about this -.

\- But why is my opinion so important to you? -.

\- I’m just curious. Besides, you’re one of the few people here who I feel wouldn’t threaten to kill me in the process of replying, so why not asking? -.

\- Well, this isn’t an easy question… -, Pelleas started, taking some time to think.

\- … I don’t know -, he concluded, but he continued without giving Naesala any chance to say anything, - But I do know that if we don’t convince ourselves that we can make it, we’re already dead, so yes, King Naesala, I think we can survive -.

 

\- … Ahahahahah! -.

\- What? Did I say something funny? -, Pelleas asked, perplexed by that reaction.

\- No, not at all -, Naesala replied immediately, - Actually, it was really wise of you. I’m trying to be this optimistic -.

\- I guess my judgement of you was wrong, King Pelleas. If you continue like this, you’ll become a great king, I’m sure of it -.

\- Oh, um… It’s very nice of you, but… -.

\- … But? -, Naesala pressed, noticing his hesitation.

\- But I don’t think I’ll remain king for too long -, Pelleas said then, - I’m not… It’s not right -.

\- It’s not right? What do you mean? -.

\- … -.

\- All right -, Naesala said then, seeing that Pelleas wasn’t going to reply, - So you want to abdicate. And in favour of who, if I may ask? -.

\- I don’t know if she’ll want to do it, I still haven’t asked her, but Micaiah would be a far better ruler that I will ever be… -.

\- And you, king Naesala? -, Pelleas asked in order to change subject, - What do you intend to do after this is over? -.

\- Well, I think that, before worrying about what comes next, we have to survive first, right? -, Naesala replied, - So let’s think about what’s in front of us… I’m sure everything will fall into place once this is over -.

\- I’m sure you’ll do fine -, Pelleas said then, - Now that Lekain’s dead, it should be all better -.

\- Don’t say that, it brings bad luck -, Naesala replied, but he was smiling, - Still, thank you for your words -.

 

\- Let’s focus on the oncoming battle now -, he said then, - Be careful. It would be a shame if something happened to you now, Pelleas -.

\- I will, but you better be careful too… Naesala -.

\- Don’t worry, I’ve been avoiding death for so long and I don’t have any intentions to stop now -, Naesala reassured him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand it's over! I have to say, this is my favourite support so far, maybe because I like both of the characters so much.  
> A shame they didn't get to interact properly in the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this support came out shorter than I thought. Oh well, sometimes even in the game there are shorter supports; hopelly I'll make up for it with support b and a


End file.
